new beginnings
by charl0tt3xx
Summary: ellie and gil


Ann Marie was jealous of her husband-to-be friendship with Ellie Lagden. He always spent time with her, she caught him staring at her ass the other day and her mother seemed to like Ellie more than her. She really hated Ellie Lagden.

Ever since Ann Marie started her affair with Euan Harries she has been on edge around Gil, accusing him of having an affair with Ellie, arguing over little things. When she found out she was pregnant things were strained even more between the soon-to-be married couple as they hadn't had sex in over 4 months.

"I no she cheated on me El" Gil said to Ellie as soon as the café waitress had walked away.

"You don't know that Gil, she might have got her dates wrong it isn't hard to do" Ellie said sympathetically although she knew it wasn't that hard to see that Ann Marie had been cheating.

"El please I'm not stupid I know she has… is cheating on me" he replied not as sadly as he should be. True is he has never really loved Ann Marie, these past few months had been hell. Ellie leaving with the girls to Barbados, Ann Marie insisting they got married.

Now Ellie was back his live was on the up again, He and Ellie are even more close then what they were. Ellie told him all about her time in Barbados; the girls and Sadie had planned a group murder. Planning to set Ellie up for the murder and then take all Ellie's cash. Luckily Ellie found out and came home as soon as she could and had been staying in the BnB.

"Do you know who he is?" Ellie asked as she sipped her tea. God she missed it while she was away.

"Euan I think or this guy from the shop Dan I think his name is" he said. Trying to figure in his head if she was glad Ann Marie was cheating or not. He was getting pulled more towards glad.

"Ask her" Ellie replied seriously while leaning over to the next table to get the sugar, her top rising up and showing her lower back.

Seeing Ellie bent of her table right in front of him showing her golden and probably soft skin of her back made his pants tighter and all thoughts fly out of his head. He was that rolled up in his own thoughts about Ellie he hadn't realised that she was know sat back down and waiting for a reply.

"Gil did you not just listen to what I said" Ellie said teasingly, knowing that he was staring at her when she bent over she could feel his eyes burning holes all over her body.

"Shit, what did she say" he thought as he quickly looked up from her heaving chest - god when did she started breathing so heavily? - "… erm … no" he said guiltily scratching the back of his neck.

"I said ask who she has been sleeping with" she said seriously again.

"WHAT, Ellie you are seriously mad, I can't do that" he said incredulously, like she had just turned purple.

"It's the only way or going to find out" she said, she could only just control her angry at the thought of Ann Marie cheating on Gil even though she hated Ann Marie, she liked Gil – a lot.

After the pair had coffee Gil decided to take Ellie out for dinner – if Ann Marie could do what she wanted so could he. He took her to a little Italian restaurant that shelled great wine and food, they chatted for two hours over there food.

Once they had got out the taxi and Gil had paid, not without Ellie interrupting to say she should pay as he bought dinner.

"You didn't have to that Gil I have money" she said as they walked down the road towards the BnB. Hand-in-hand, if either of them noticed they never said. Ellie felt safe when she was Gil.

"I know you have money El's" he said as they neared the BnB.

Ellie was about to turn to tell Gil that she had a great night but as she turned she was met with soft, warm lips attached to hers. Frozen she didn't know what to do until she realised it was Gil – who she was slowly falling in love with – and kissed him back with as much passion as she could.

Gil untangled his hand from Ellie's it was instantly in her hair – he always dreamed about her hair, it was just as soft as he imaged- his other hand was on her hip keeping her close to him. When air became necessary and they pulled away from each he stared directly into her eyes and admitted something he had wanted to tell her ever since he first met her.

"I love you Ellie" he said as his hand slipped from her hair to hold her check lovingly.

"I love you to Gil" she breathed before she was pulled into a slow, loving yet passionate and fiery kiss.

Before she knew what was happening Gil pushed her backwards until her back hit the door of the BnB.

As she pulled away from Gil he slid his mouth down kissing and biting her neck.

"Oh god" she breathed "what about… Ann Marie"

"who" kiss "that" kiss "woman" kiss "who" kiss "has" kiss "been cheating" kiss "on me" kiss "and is" kiss "pregnant" bite "with another" kiss "mans kid" he said before he pulled his head up to me Ellie's lips before letting her go.

"Leave her then" she stated simply before turning round and walking into the BnB leaving Gil behind her.

"Get out now" he shouted as he held the front door open for Ann Marie to leave his house where she was staying temporally.

"Fine. Oh and by the way I'm glad this baby isn't yours I never want to see you ever again. Me and Euan are moving to Glasgow you know like I wanted to" she screamed before storming out into Euan's waiting car.

He poured himself a large gin and downing it before grabbing his phone from the side.

**Done it I left her**

**Gil xx**

**Good xxx**

**Fancy coming over to mine I could use the company? Xxx**

**Sure xxx**

He only had to wait for 10 minutes for her to get to his house, long enough for him to nip the shop and get her favourite white wine. When she knocked on the door he greeted her with a quick kiss before handing her a large glass of wine.

"God, Gil are you trying to get me drunk? I drank most of that bottle at the restaurant. I can barely walking in a straight line now" she moaned even though she had accepted the drink and already started sipping it.

The only reply she received was a smug smile from Gil. They spent that night drinking, chatting and making out. At 11pm as Ellie got up to leave she stumbled into Gil from the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening.

Before she knows what is happening Gil has her pressed up against the wall kissing the like his life depended on it. His hands were on her ass pulling her into him. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. Never once their mouths leaving each others.

Gil woke up first the next morning, he looked down to see Ellie curled into his side with Goosebumps covering her skin her pulled the covers over them more up to their chins. Feeling her stir next to him he held her tighter around her shoulders before she started to wake up.

"Morning gorgeous" he whispered to her while kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmhhn" was the only reply he received off of her.

"I meant what I said last night by the way, I do love you more than I have loved anyone else. Well apart from my mum but that's different" he said laughing softly at the last part.

"Hmm" was the only sound she made.

"Ha you're not a morning person are you El's" he teased poking her rib under the cover lightly.

"Sorry for being in a sex induced coma" she said seriously but sleepily.

"Take that as a complement El's" he said proudly.

"You have to try again though you just to make sure it was that and not the alcohol" she said know wide awake and teasingly while turning to face him before kissing him passionately and carrying on from where they left off last night. Ellie Lagden always knew how to get what she wanted.


End file.
